Life is Way Too Short to Take it Slow
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: The ninja go through a series of extreme sports and stunts! WARNING: I RANDOMLY THOUGHT OF THIS. Ideas for extreme stuff needed. Details inside. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to "When Can I See You Again" by Owl City when I randomly thought of this. The line "Life is way too short to take it slow" inspired me to make a random story of one shots of the ninja doing extreme stuff. Here's where you come in; just send in a review with the following information**

**Extreme Thing:**

**Characters: (Ninja only, but I will allow Amber, Ratchet, and Clank)**

**Small Storyline:**

**Ending (No deaths)**

**Extras that AmberDS didn't add:**

**If you're wonder "what's up with Ratchet and Clank?" If you read 'When Dimensions Collide' YOU SHALL UNDERSTAND!**

**So yeah, just send in a review with the extreme thing and I'll pick among the entries which ones I want to write :D**

**Lordess of Diamond Swordness signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Waterfall Surfing

**Okay, playing by first come first serve rules, first extreme sport is from Nicole Jett and the sport is surfing down a waterfall. That will be a GREAT start for this story XD**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Amber, are you _sure_ that this is a good idea?"

Kai looked down at the waterfall crashing below them, a surfboard in his hand. Amber put a hand on her waist

"Of course it is! Have I ever had a bad idea?"

Everyone glared at her, she growled

"Shut up!"

Jay put his foot in the water

"I don't know what you guys are worried about, this sounds awesome! We'll be fine! Zane, what's the chance of us dying?"

"77%"

It was silent for a moment, then Jay and Amber smiled and said in unison

"Cool."

Cole nudged Kai hard

"What's wrong Kai, you scared?"

"What? No! I'm just worried about...Lloyd! Yes that's it..."

Lloyd glanced at him

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm all for this."

Amber punched Kai in the arm

"Come on, don't be a woosie you woosie."

"Fine!"

"Now we're talking."

* * *

The six ninja stood in the stream, standing on their surfboards. Jay laughed and motioned his arm

"Ladies first."

Amber gave him a look

"Alright."

She jump and kicked Jay over the edge and down the waterfall, he screamed loud. Cole yelled

"Let's go!"

The remaining five went over the waterfall, gliding down the rushing water.

Cole swayed side to side, water splashed in his face. He was unable to see and spat some water out of his mouth

"I can't see!"

He lost his balance and fell down the rest of the way into the water.

Kai was challenging the ripples of water, swerving, standing on one leg, hitting a rock

"..wait what was that last part?"

He hit a rock and fell into the water below.

Jay was screaming the whole way, losing his balance and swerving out of control, he flew off the waterfall and hit a tree, then into the water.

Zane was keeping his focus, standing completely still and letting the water carry him.

"I am one with the water, water is simply liquid ice..."

"Zane! Look out!"

Zane's eyes went wide as Lloyd crashed into him. They tumbled down the waterfall and into the stream below.

Amber was using her wings to keep balance. She grabbed a rock with her tail and launched herself the sky, doing a mid-air 360.

"I am da' lord!"

She was going to land smoothly back onto the water, but she smacked right into the current, and the waterfall pushed her into the stream.

* * *

Amber coughed up water as she surfaced. The others were laying on the shore or holding onto rocks. She spat out water then said

"Alright...raise your hand if you're hurt."

Everyone raised their hand

"Raise your hand if you need new pants."

Everyone raised their hand

"...raise your hand of you want to do that again."

Everyone raised their hand.

* * *

**That was the first one, nice job Nicole Jett. Next up we have SergeantSarcasm7 with a hockey game. Be prepared for-**

**Team Buscus (Kai, Lloyd, and Amber) vs. Team Brawl (Cole, Jay, and Zane)**

**Send in reviews/extreme sports, love Tobuscus, and keep being awesome.**


End file.
